


For You

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Affection, Beaches, Dork Kiawe, F/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Kiawe takes a nap while Mallow plays around with a bunch of shells.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in low-key Kiawe/Mallow hell ever since SM came out. I don't ship too many ships in that game, but Kiawe and Mallow are the two that I've been the most obsessed with.

Kiawe was not too proud about his napping habit, but not to the point where he would start to feel ashamed about it. After knowing them for a long enough time, Lana and Mallow had already gotten used to his tendency to fall asleep during quiet moments. 

They rarely complained about it. Most of the time, he would fall asleep when there was nothing going on, not a word to exchange, or an event to witness. But every other moment, Kiawe was engaged and listening to the conversation. 

Lana appeared to be fine with his habit, and at some points, Mallow even seemed to find it amusing. 

On a moment that was no exception to any other, Kiawe could feel the gentle tug of exhaustion lulling him into slumber. 

Kiawe was not necessarily alone, though the Akala’s east side felt particularly quiet as he sat on the sandy bank. 

As he yawned, he caught a glimpse down the shore and saw Lana perched on top of a boulder, casting her line into the waters of the Alolan Ocean. She often liked to be on her own, even if her definition of being alone involved her two closest friends being a few feet away from her. 

Knowing that forcing himself to stay awake would not be beneficial to him at all, Kiawe stretched his arms out and leaned back. He placed one of his hands behind his head to cushion it against the grains of sand. He rested the other atop his chest, grabbing onto the pendant on his necklace to keep his fingers busy. 

Kiawe spent a few seconds affixing his gaze up to the sky as the light of the Alolan sun burned it into a bright azure. Seconds before he could fully close his eyes and succumb to slumber, he heard the sound of a voice that was beyond familiar to him by now. 

“Tuckered out already, Sleeping Beauty?” 

Kiawe blinked and turned his head to the side to see the ordinary occurrence of Mallow smirking at him. 

“Yes. Doing nothing can really take a lot out of you,” Kiawe responded, keeping his gaze on Mallow. 

She let out a laugh before glancing back down to the ground in front of her, “Whatever you say then, Fire Boy.” 

Mallow had started referring to him by that nickname a few months after she made trial captain. Kiawe would have responded by calling her  _ ‘Grass Girl’ _ if he didn’t think that doing so would make them seem like an extremely lame superhero duo.  

The grass captain had a small collection of shells in front of her. Kiawe guessed that most of them came from wild Wimpod who were not too careful with taking care of their exoskeletons, or perhaps from wild Corsola after a particularly difficult scuffle. 

Kiawe watched as Mallow’s fingers toyed around with the little pieces, organizing them according to size. 

The way Mallow explored the world had always been interesting to him, how she always reached to it by either touching or taking.

Kiawe’s parents had always ingrained it in him that things in nature were to stay where they are. Rocks were to remain where they were found and shells on the beach were meant to stay there until the ocean swept them away. 

But Mallow thought differently. She liked taking things into her hands and looking at them until she had absorbed as much information from it as she could. 

Mallow came across one particular shell that still appeared to be intact. Two halves of the shell were still affixed to each other as tightly as possible. She guessed that nothing was living in it, as she had previously found it bone dry and lying in the sand. 

After spending a second staring at it in intrigue, Mallow grasped onto both halves and pulled with all her might in hopes that she would get it open. 

It soon became blatantly clear that the thing would not budge at all. 

After a few moments of watching her struggle passed, Kiawe sat back up and offered a hand out to her. “Let me.” 

Mallow handed it to him without hesitation, “Would you? Please?”

Kiawe pressed his calloused fingers to the rim of the deep blue shell and tugged as hard as he could. It took him a few seconds, but the damn thing soon gave in and split open. The shell itself was still intact, and it seemed that nothing was inside except for sand. 

“At least there’s nothing living in here,” he remarked as he emptied the sand inside the shell onto the beach. The shell had probably been sitting dry on the beach for an eternity. 

As he emptied the shell, Kiawe had not expected was to see a small, but reasonably shiny object drop onto the sand. Curiously, he reached down to where it landed and picked it up. 

Kiawe quickly recognized the object to be a pearl. It was as big as the nail on his index finger and reminded him of the one residing on his mother’s wedding ring. 

Mallow looked at the little treasure in Kiawe’s hand with a pair of very curious eyes. Perhaps she had never found one before, or had never seen one specifically like it. 

Kiawe saw the look in Mallow’s eyes and knew exactly what he wanted to do next. “Here.” He handed it over to her, “For you. You found the shell, so it’s yours.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Mallow stated, both flattered and appreciative. She took it from his hand and started admiring the pearl in her own fingers. 

After a beat, she looked back to Kiawe with a considerate gaze, “Are you sure you don’t want it though? I hear these can be sold for a lot.” 

Kiawe shook his head, “Thank you, but no thank you. Don’t worry about me, Mallow. You keep it.” 

That familiar, positive vibe constantly coming out of Mallow returned with a particularly high-spirited grin. “Thank you.” She put the pearl in one of her pockets and returned back to organizing her shells. 

Kiawe went back to resting on the sand. However, instead of looking back up to the sky, he kept his gaze to the side and kept his eyes focused on Mallow.  

Kiawe didn’t mind giving that one pearl away. He knew that there were probably thousands of other treasures on Alola’s beaches just waiting to be found. It was one pearl, there were bound to be others.

The fire captain kept his focus on Mallow as his tired mind started to slow down. His eyelids started to feel heavy as the sounds of the crashing ocean waves blended together to make one soft, soothing noise. Alola’s sun kept him warm as his muscles and thoughts started to relax. 

Kiawe wondered if Mallow had been the last thing on his mind before he drifted off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the first in a whole line of Kiawe/Mallow ships, so stay tuned if you want to see more!


End file.
